


Not A Secretary

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [17]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their new promotion, the Beckets gain a new secretary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> The 17th Day of Christmas for [ohhaiguise](http://ohhaiguise.tumblr.com) because he deserves it. :)

"Do we really need a secretary?"

Yancy looks up from the box he's packing to find his brother perched on the edge of his desk. "He's not a secretary," he says after giving Raleigh a long look. Grabbing another set of files, he puts them in the box. "At least, I don't think he is. He could be."

"Semantics," Raleigh says as he waves his half-eaten apple in Yancy's direction. "Do we really need one?"

The box is forgotten as Yancy rests his fists on the desk and leans towards Raleigh. "We need something," he says with a half-smile. "Co-leads now, remember? Promotion, Rals. Bigger offices."

"Corner offices," Raleigh adds with a wide grin. "Nice view. You seen 'em yet?"

"Yeah, Mr. Hansen showed 'em to me this morning."

"Which one?"

"Scott," Yancy answers, looking around for another set of files. "We'll be answering directly to him, which you'd know if you'd actually paid attention in that meeting. The same meeting where Herc said he was reassigning his son to be our assistant."

"Right, right, the secretary."

"Oi, I'm not a fucking secretary," comes the highly annoyed Australian voice from the open door.

As one, two blond heads swivel to take in the newcomer.

He's tall, close to Raleigh's height (which means he's slightly taller than Yancy), and looks to have a pretty nice build under that expensive, tailored suit. Mussed red hair that just brushes his white shirt collar, a scattering of freckles across his nose and cheekbones, and vivid blue-green eyes that are spitting sparks at the moment complete the picture.

Must be Herc Hansen's kid, Chuck.

And fuck, no one told them how devastatingly good looking the kid is.

"So you're ours now," Raleigh drawls, and neither of them miss the way Chuck's back stiffens.

"I'm _not_ a secretary," Chuck repeats in a rather snotty tone that has Yancy fighting back a smile. "I'm a personal assistant."

"Whatever. You're still ours."

"I’m here to make sure you get settled into your new offices," Chuck says to Yancy, completely ignoring Raleigh. From the corner of his eye, Yancy can see Raleigh's grin widen. "So if you'll come with me, I have a team ready to pack up these offices and transfer everything."

"Well, aren't you Mr. Efficient," Raleigh says as he pushes away from the desk and strolls towards Chuck.

"Raleigh," Yancy says, voice low, and Raleigh ignores him as always.

Chuck, for his part, just watches Raleigh approach with narrowed eyes.

"You get this job because Herc's your daddy?"

Chuck's eyes narrow even further and Yancy realizes that watching this kid butt heads with Raleigh is going to be fun. "That's Mr. Hansen to you," Chuck says in an icy voice. "And I got this job because one, I'm extremely fucking qualified for it, and two, he felt the two of you idiots needed some babysitting and I needed more responsibility. Now. If you'll come with me, I'll introduce you to your actual secretaries before your meeting with Scott."

Without another word, Chuck spins on his heel and stalks from the office. As he vanishes from sight, Raleigh watches him go and then slowly turns to Yancy. His eyebrows are raised and his smile is just this die of filthy.

"Oh, he's gonna be _fun_."

"Rals..."

"Tell me you're not interested, bro," Raleigh says, stepping closer and deliberately invading Yancy's personal bubble, the back of one hand not so subtly grazing Yancy's crotch, "and I'll call you a liar."

"Oh, I'm interested," Yancy says, already imagining how Chuck Hansen would like splayed out on their sheets at home, open and slick and begging for it. He focused on Raleigh, smiling as Raleigh's eyes darkened. "But he's an angry little kitten, and you know what that means."

"Mmhmm... Slow and gentle and lots and lots of patience."

"Exactly," Yancy says as he licks his lips. He takes a chance and leans in to cover the minute distance between him and Raleigh, brushing their lips together before pulling back and giving Raleigh a gentle push towards the door. "Now let's go start taming our little kitten."

"Fuck yeah," Raleigh breathes, already halfway to the door.


End file.
